A large and growing population of users is enjoying entertainment through the consumption of digital media items, such as music, movies, images, electronic books, and so on. The users employ various electronic devices to consume such media items. Among these electronic devices (referred to herein as user devices) are electronic book readers, cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable media players, tablet computers, netbooks, laptops and the like. These electronic devices wirelessly communicate with a communications infrastructure to enable the consumption of the digital media items.
In order to wirelessly communicate with other devices over a wireless local area network (WLAN), these electronic devices include one or more antennas, e.g., antennas radiated using WiFi™-based technology of the WiFi Alliance. Some electronic devices have been built that additionally wirelessly communicate with other devices over a wireless personal area network (WPAN) through one or more additional antennas using a different protocol that overlaps in frequency with the WiFi™ technology. Because of this overlap in frequency, coexistent and concurrent operation has not yet been achieved, forcing the use of time-division multiplexing, where the different protocol channels are often forced to wait while one more ore WiFi™ channels complete wireless transmission.